On-line gaming is hosted and administered by one or more hosting servers that are accessed by a user through the user's client device. The user's client device is coupled to the one or more hosting servers by one or more local networks and Internet connections. The on-line gaming requires accurate, timely communication between the hosting servers and the user's client device to provide an immediate, uninterrupted user experience. By way of example, the game session can be interrupted or delayed with a “buffering” state if the communication between one or more of the hosting servers or between one of the hosting servers and the user's client device is delayed or interrupted. During the buffering state, the operations of the game may be paused and the user experience typically suffers severely. The buffering can be caused by errors in communication or lost data due to interruptions in the networks and Internet that couple the hosting servers and the user's client device. Such buffering and communication errors can be avoided through testing the operations and responses of the hosting servers and the user's client device. Unfortunately, robust testing is time consuming and can be difficult.
It is in this context that the following embodiments arise.